


Broken Dreams(Strays)

by ElenaGraysonNS



Series: Broken Dreams [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: Un omega creyendo que perdio todo, un alfa pensando que tiene el control de su vida.Una situacion tanto extraña, pero que los unira de muchas maneras. Al final un mismo destino.Slade Wilson x Jason Todd.OMERGAVERSE
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Broken Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Broken Dreams(Strays)

“Sabes pensé que iba a ser diferente…” Jason murmuró mientras apuntaba a Batman, la risa del Joker se escuchaba por toda la habitación. “Mi primer pensamiento fue-- Llegar a mi familia, y darles la noticia, ¡Hey estoy vivo!, y la mejor parte… Podría serles de utilidad.” Jason dirigió su mano a su vientre. “Puedo dar vida, sería útil a la manada, pero que encuentro....” Jason miró con odio al Joker. “Este bastardo vivo, y que me reemplazaste por un omega más joven que…” Bruce no hizo ningún movimiento, no hubo ninguna reacción, Jason rió con tristeza.

“Te perdono por todo… pero porque… porque en nombre de dios, el sigue vivo, me alejo de ti, de todos. ¿No fui suficiente Batman?” Joker río, antes de gritar fuertemente. “¡Vaya discurso! ¿Sabes algo pajarito? ¡Yo te aceptaria en mi manada! Ohh! imaginalo! será taaaaan divertido.” Joker dejo de reír mientras miraba a Batman. “Sabes las reglas Batsy, solo puede haber un omega principal en una manada, no queremos que nuestros amados pajaritos se lastimen entre sí, porque uno no saldría con vida. ¡JAJAJAJ!.” Jason miró a Bruce con tristeza.

“Se que no te puedo dar a elegir entre yo o el nuevo, y--yo te amo lo suficiente para no hacerlo, pero en este caso, debes de elegir, él…” Jason apuntó al Joker con su pistola. “...O a mí”

“Déjame ayudarte… sabes dios… no sabes que sentí cuando te perdí. Pero yo no puedo cruzar esa línea, no puedo…” Jason sentía la ira llegar desde su cuerpo. La desesperación, el miedo, la tristeza. “¡Elige el o yo! ¡Tienes que elegir!” Bruce se dio la vuelta mientras que Jason cambiaba su dirección a Bruce. “¡Elige!” 

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Batman actuó con reflejos, no queria… no sabia las consecuencias, no cuando Jason disparo, y Bruce aventó su Batarang, fue demasiado tarde hasta cuando el Batarang cortó el cuello de Jason, su glándula de Olor precisamente.”

“¡JAJAJAJA” Joker reía mientras Jason estaba en el suelo sangrando.

“¡N--no!” Batman se quedo inmovil mientras Jason intentaba locamente cerrar la herida. “¡Que demonios hiciste!” Jason grito, Joker reía fuertemente, Bruce no respiraba.

“¡Creo que Papi no te dejara entrar a su manada! ¡A ninguna! JAJAJA” 

Jason abrió los ojos a más no poder, mientras miraba la salida más cercana, olvidando su plan, olvidando todo, sus instintos le gritaban que corriera, que llorará su pena.

Jason nunca podría ser marcado por ningún alfa, nunca sería un omega de una manada. Jason había perdido todo esa noche.

Eso fue solo el comienzo del sufrimiento de Jason.

Jason se encontraba sentando en un viejo departamento, una computadora en su regazo, unos lentes en sus ojos, eran las 3:43 AM, suspiro cansado mientras terminaba de leer el libro para su clase de las 7:00 AM, a este paso, no tendría más que la hora de transporte para dormir un poco.

“Por favor dime que dormiste algo, en las ultimas 48 hrs.” Jason levantó su vista de su computadora mientras miraba a Leslie, quien seguramente regresaba de la clínica. 

“Dormi 4 horas ayer, es un punto positivo, creo.”

Leslie suspiro con cansancio, dejándose caer a un lado de Jason. “Sabes que debes de cuidarte, ¿Cierto?” Jason hizo una mueca mientras desviaba la mirada, cuando corrió hace ya tres años, llegó a la clínica con Leslie, podía ir a cualquier parte, regresar con los All-Caste, con Talia.

Pero estaba roto, ya no servía en ninguna parte.

“Lo puedes lograr. Se que está siendo difícil, sin embargo, lo lograras.” Jason sonrió mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pequeño hombro de la Doctora, una simple beta, pero la más ruda que Jason había conocido, aquella que le dijo de otra manera de lograr salvar vidas.

“Me hubiera gustado que tu doctorado fuera en Medicina General, pero en neonatología, tu y yo sabemos que es igual de complicada que pediatria. Eres médico neurólogo Jason.”

Jason río, era cierto, a pesar de pasar la entrevista, la gente lo miraba con lastima, esa área era la de menor probabilidad de éxitos, más en Gotham. Pero no había clinicas, más solo una vacante en el Hospital Central, donde Jason haría sus prácticas.

Bruce le quitó todo, pero cuando él cargaba a los neonatos, podía saber que salvarlos sería la mejor gratificación que el jodido universo pueda darle.

“Yo no te juzgo, por tu clínica pública.” Leslie bufo. “Callate, aquí vives, esto lo pagó esa clínica.” Leslie río, Jason también, pero podía ver por su cara el cansancio, las viejas arrugas sobresalen de sus ojos. “Disfruta tu tiempo como estudiante Dr. Todd, cuando ya no pueda deberás hacerte cargo de mi clínica” Jason se tenso, Leslie lo miro y le apretó el hombro, “Algún día deberás enfrentarlos, lo sabes.” 

“No me busco Leslie, el me quito todo y aun asi no me ha buscado” Leslie solo apretó el hombro, mientras Jason llevaba su mano a la cicatriz fea de su glándula de olor. “Pero tienes razón, quizás algún día.”

“Hora de dormir grandulón.” Jason rio como Leslie se levantaba con cansancio. “Hoy habrá un evento en la Iglesia Central, se que no se te da mucho pero hay gente que quiere conocer a la persona nueva del Hospital.”

Jason asintió, antes de cerrar su laptop.

El no podría quitarle esto también, Jason no lo dejaría.

Jason llegó a su clase, solo eran 3 horas de teoría, antes de que fueran a campo. Jason nunca hizo labor de campo como médico Neurólogo, por el doctorado, pero era muy bueno.

“Dr. Todd, leimos su curriculum, su carrera en Harvard fue excelente así como sus prácticas y servicio, me sorprendió que tomará nuestro Doctorado, como puede ver no hay muchos interesados en el.” Claro solo era él y otra mujer, que por cierto no habia llegado aun. “Quiero presentar al Director General, el Dr. Elboard Tenkai.” Jason estrecho la mano del hombro, era un médico con experiencia, pero no reconocido, no podia esperar más de Gotham. “Un placer.” Ambos dijeron.

Jason estuvo entre conocer al personal, así como las áreas, la clases teóricas finalizaban esta semana, pero empezaria con las prácticas hoy mismo.

“Nuestra área de Neonatología es un poco pequeña, así como nuestra área de neonatos, pero hemos contado con más casos, creemos que podrían financiarnos una ampliación pronto, pero cómo podíamos pedirlo si no contabamos con el personal suficiente.” Dr. Lee era su profesor y la única persona de esa rama en las próximas 4 ciudades.

La razón, los omegas ya no querían tener hijos, y por las normas de castas, ellos deciden si quiere que se ayude al bebé prematuro o no. La cantidad de abortos iba en aumento.

“Se que sera incomodo a veces que no podamos entender a la gente, pero haremos lo que podamos con los casos que vengan” Jason asintió.

El día continuó con presentaciones con el personal y demás, para su sorpresa, todo mundo iría a la celebración de la Iglesia, Jason esperaba ver a Leslie allí.

El lugar estaba decorado con muchas imágenes sobre la vida y Dios, se festejaba un dia de la vida siempre en esa iglesia, Jason recuerda que su madre lo traía por la comida gratis, y para rezar.

Cómo llego al punto donde creyó más en la resurrección por el destino a que por un Dios.

La fiesta solo fueron más que presentaciones, todo el mundo quería conocer al nuevo médico, Leslie río presentando a Jason, llegó un momento, cuando una mujer omega se acercó con su bebé, y le pidió a Jason que lo cargara para la fotografía, Jason asintió, miró con admiración a la criatura en sus brazos, el olor a limón y cachorro, todo el mundo quedó convencido que Jason seria un buen médico.

Mientras cargaba al bebe, alguien gritó, Jasón cubrió al bebe como se escuchaban disparos. No podia esperar mas de esta jodida ciudad.

“¡Dr. Lee!” Jason escuchó gritar a un hombre, mientras veía como su maestro corría sin poder cubrirse. Jason tomó una decisión, devolvió al bebé a su madre, mientras corría con su profesor. “¡Jason!” Escuchó el grito de Leslie, pero corrió, tackle al medico y lo escondio detras de una estatua. 

“¡Muchacho que está pasando!” Jason no sabía, no podía decir nada, era extraño, esto era un asesinato por balas, y por lo visto un francotirador, solo había que podrían acertar con gente alrededor, Deadshot o Deathstroke.

Rezaba que fuera Deadshot. 

Jason miraba alrededor mirando al objetivo, pero no podía ver a nadie muerto o herido.

“Vienen por mi chico.” Jason miró al Dr. Lee a su lado. El Dr. Lee comenzaba a sollozar. “Intente salvar a un cachorro hace unas semanas, la madre lo autorizo, pero el padre no…  
Esa mujer era una prostituta, pero el padre era uno de la Familia Falcone… Fue producto de un adulterio.” Jason maldijo, si la madre había aceptado, significaba que amenazaron al doctor para que fuera contra esa decisión, Jason maldijo aún más.

Jason miró la estructura, hizo un plan, podría salvar al doctor, llevarlo a un lugar seguro, él podía hacerlo.

Una bala rozó por un mínimo espacio de la estatua, Jason reaccionó y movió al Dr. en su lugar, él recibió la herida en su hombro. “Mierda.” 

Estaba acorralado, no tenía ninguna salida.

“¡Es Batman!” Jason por primera vez se alegró por el bastardo de Bruce. “Debo llevarte a un lugar seguro.”

“N-no Batman me salvara, el lo hara.” Jason miró con tristeza al Doctor. Quería decirle que él no pudo salvarlo.

“Tengo los medios, puedo sacarte del pais, puedo ocultar tu muerte, pero darte una nueva vida… Créame, Batman no lo salvará.” El Dr. miró sorprendido a Jason.

“No se preocupen nosotros resolveremos esto, solo necesitamos…” Jason maldijo como la voz de Dick llegaba a donde se encontraban, Jason no apartó su vista del Dr. “Piensenlo por favor.” Jason susurró antes de encarar a Dick, quien se había quedado pasmado, seguramente mirando a Jason, por supuesto sabia que habia regresado, pero que no le habrá dicho Bruce.

No importaba.

“Dr. Lee, Dr. Johnson, ¿Se encuentran bien?” Leslie llegó de manera directa a ambos, Jason confirmó que amaba a esa mujer.

“Estoy herido, la bala sigue allí.” Jason murmuró mientras mostraba su hombro a los médicos. 

“Mi clínica está cercana, puedo llevarlo allá, sacarle la bala, bueno saben el proceso.”

“¡No!” Nightwing gritó, con tono alfa, pero los doctores eran beta, solo Jason logró escucharlo. “D-Debemos mantenerlos a salvo a todos.”

“Somos doctores, vigilante.” Leslie gruño. “Atenderemos a nuestro colega, ya ha perdido mucha sangre.” Nightwing mordió su labio, Jason podría sentir como la mirada de Dick se dirigía a su cuello, sabía que buscaba la herida, Jason quería reír.

Todo mundo podía sentir la tensión, antes de que un chico, con el traje de Robin, llegará “Tt-” Jason frunció el ceño, él conocía la muletilla pero no conocía a este chico, quien era sin casta… ¿Donde estaba su reemplazo? “Pueden llevarlo a la clínica, Oracle vigila la zona, veremos si Deathstroke se aproxima.”

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Era un contrato de Deathstroke, Jason nunca lo había conocido, pero conocía que era peligro. 

Debía sacar al Dr. Lee rapidamente. “Ugh” Jason gimió fingiendo dolor, atrayendo la atención de todos. “Estoy presentando sintomas de perdida de plaquetas y sangre, debe ser rápido.” Leslie asintió, y con la ayuda del Dr Lee cargaron a Jason. “La clínica está a dos cuadras, iremos en mi auto.” 

Jason miró por su rabillo de sus ojos, como Robin estaba enfrente de Dick, como si lo estuviera deteniendo.

Jason río, el niño sabía, Jason ya no era manada.

Llegando a la clínica, Jason acorraló al Dr. Lee. “Debes de tomar mi opción rapido. Deathstroke siempre termina sus contratos, siempre.” El Dr. Lee padeció. “Conozco un lugar, ellos te ocultaran, estarás bien un tiempo, pero quédate allí hasta que el contrato finalice, tienen plazos.”

“P-pero mis casos…” Jason suspiró. “Yo lo cubriré, yo cuidaré de su vida… Lo prometo.” Jason podía sentir la adrenalina dentro de su ser, era la presa, y el cazador nunca falla una segunda vez. “Acepto.” Jason dejó salir un largo suspiro, mientras se sentaba a meditar, lo enviará con AllCast, le debian eso. Jason logró conectar con Ducha. Leslie y el Dr solo lo miraban, antes de que una mujer con pelo blanco apareciera y tomará al doctor. Jason abrió los ojos. “Jason… vienen recompensas, pero con ellas un fuerte dolor. Cuidate” Essence murmuró antes de salir por el portal.

“¡A donde lo llevaron!” Leslie grito mientras Jason pensaba en las palabras de la peliblanca. “El no lo encontrará, nunca, está en un lugar sagrado. El contrato debe de tener una vigencia, hasta esa fecha no regresara.” Leslie se acercó a mirar la herida de Jason.

“¿Porque parece que hiciste algo malo?” Leslie preguntó, Jason solo la miro. “Me acabo de convertir en la presa.”

Leslie curaba la herida de Jason mientras cambiaba de utensilios. “¿Sabes quien es el nuevo Robin?” Jason dijo con tristeza, Leslie solo suspiro. “No lo conozco, desde que llegaste no acepto vigilantes. Solo se que Tim cambió de nombre y ahora es Red Robin. El viene por supresores cada mes, no he hablado con él ni con Alfred.”

“Me gusta Alfred. “Jason dijo con nostalgia, Leslie rió y dijo “¿A quien no le gusta Alfred?... ¿Quieres hablar con el?” Jason miro el techo mientras asintió.

Leslie murmuró un Gracias Dios, Leslie no sabe que Jason conoce ese idioma.

“Era el.” Dick dijo mientras esperaba una reacción de Bruce, pero no hubo nada, Alfred tiró varias tazas al suelo. “En efecto no cuenta con glándulas de olor, es inoloro, utiliza el nombre de Dr. Johnson, ¿De dónde carajos sacó ese nombre?” 

Alfred contestó la pregunta. “Era el apellido de Soltera de la Srita Catherine Todd, el siempre deseo tener ese apellido” Alfred dijo con nostalgia y tristeza en su voz.

“Tt- Si regresó o no, no debe de importarnos, ya no pertenece a esta Manada, solo puede haber un omega, y es Drake lastimosamente.”

“¡Damian! No puede decir eso, Jason es uno de nosotros… ¿Cierto Bruce?” Bruce no dijo nada, solo continuo en la computadora, pasó varios minutos hasta que hablo.

“Hizo su carrera en Harvard, concluyendo con honores, es Médico Neurólogo, y actualmente está haciendo un doctorado en Neonatología aquí en Gotham… Está viviendo con Leslie en su clínica.”

“¿Sabias donde estaba?” Dick dijo con furia mientras miraba a Bruce. “¡Lo hemos buscado por todas partes! ¡Porque lo ocultaste!”

“¡No te das cuenta Dick!” Todos se estremecieron como Bruce gritó, el nunca hacia eso. Nunca. “¡Tiene una oportunidad de vida nueva! ¡Lejos de esto, lejos de mí!” Bruce se quitó la capucha, mostrando cansado y dolido. “Y--yo le quite todo. El… es mejor que no regrese conmigo. Es mi hijo, ya no quiero dañarlo mas.” Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

Eran una manada quebrantada, no había estabilidad, después de todo, no tenían un soporte omega.

“Si no hubiera hecho eso… Tim no tendría que ser el soporte… Jason, el siempre soño ser Omega, siempre… creía que eso me haría feliz. Y- yo se lo quite.”

La cueva se quedó en silencio, el olor a melancolía y tristeza inundó el lugar, eran una manada rota, la falta de uno de ellos afectaba dia con dia.

Jason masajeo su cuello mientras se quitaba la azul del hospital, bufo mientras veía como en su bata interior tenía unos símbolos de batman por doquier. Recuerda que le regalaron esa bata cuando comenzó como reemplazo del Dr. Lee, hace ya un mes, se supone que era un pasante de Doctorado, sin embargo, había tomado toda la rama y casos del Dr, ya que no habían encontrado ningún reemplazo con experiencias. 

Todos estaban felices con el trabajo de Jason, el área no tenía muchos casos activos, pero había uno en peculiar que lo mantenía alerta cada momento, Deathstroke.

El mercenario no había llegado al hospital, pero Jason podía sentir como cada noche, puede sentir la mirada de ser cazado en cada momento, estaba esperando, buscando al Dr. Lee, Jason gruño, sus instintos omegas, los pocos que aún quedaban, le advertían del peligro, en este momento era la presa, pero estaba preparado para enfrentarlo, sus batas llenas de cuchillos, y la escopeta escondida en su armario de ropa.

Esperaba al mercenario, ya que Jason alguna vez fue uno.

“Dr. Johnson, que pase una excelente noche.” Meurisse una enfermera nocturna lo despidió, Jason sonrió a la Srita. Beta. “Nos vemos mañana.” Jason le guiño un ojo mientras la enfermera se sonrojaba.

No le gustaba, al ser un omega, aun sin glandula, solo le atraían alfas, claro siempre flexible, aunque seguro que un hombre alfa estaba lejos de ganarle, el anhelo de ser el omega de su familia, de Bruce, aun le causaba pesadez en su cuerpo.

Jason pasó a fuera del área de neonatos, Jason miró a los bebés en sus cunas, Jason se acercó más al vidrio, mirando como cada uno estaba respirando, si cerraba los ojos, Jason podía imaginar su olor, a cachorro, o bebes. Al fondo, en una incubadora, Jason pudo ver el caso más complicado del lugar, que siempre antes de irse, antes de llegar, miraba y cuidaba.

El cachorro era muy pequeño, pero era el factor de todo este caos, el hijo bastardo de la familia Falcone, un cachorro sin nombre, nadie lo ha visitado, ni su supuesta madre que le firmó al hospital para que fuese salvado.

El bebé era rubio, hace unos dias comenzo a crecer la cabellera, en sus recién cumplidos 28 semanas, con un peso de 1. 3 kg. Sus probabilidades no son seguras, ya que, está desarrollándose a paso demasiado lento.

Jason se acercó al vidrio mientras suspiraba, salvaría a ese bebé, era incorrecto involucrarse pero, Jason se vio reflejado en él, un bebé que no tenía la culpa de nacer de esa manera, en esas circunstancias. 

Jason cerró los ojos, antes de respirar hondo y caminar a la salida, podía escuchar al fondo de su cuerpo, los gritos desesperados de regresar y procurar el sueño del cachorro.

Pero no era su cachorro, el no puede, ni podrá nunca.

Jason sintió una extraña pesadez en su cuerpo, una sensación estremeció su cuerpo totalmente, antes de reaccionar, sintió un cuchillo en la parte inferior de su cuello, Lo sabría, lo había esperado, el cazador.

“Deathstroke.” Jason gruño como aun con la máscara, escucho la voz sonriente del hombre.

“Jason Todd.” Jason no se sorprendió, la liga siempre le puso alerta con Slade Wilson, quien a pensar de muchos, era el igual a Batman, aunque siempre derrotado por Grayson.

“Estas muy lejos de casa, Wilson, sabes que no es tu ciudad.” Slade gruño, Jason volvió a sentir ese escalofrío, Jason decidió ignorarlo, mientras su mano buscaba el cuchillo de su cintura.

“La ciudad es mía cuando hay un contrato de por medio, y por eso estoy aquí. Soy un hombre directo, dime donde esta el Dr Lee y te dejaré ir, sano y a salvo, Omega.” Jason frunció el ceño, antes de burlarse.

“Ya eres viejo, tus sentidos alfas comienzan a fallar, no soy un omega.” Antes de que Slade lograra reacción, cosa que sorprendió a Jason, este aprovechó para utilizar el cuchillo para separar la espada de su cuello, Slade gruño mientras Jason sonrió, la adrenalina, la emoción. Jason jugó con el cuchillo. “Como tengo modales, te dire, El Dr Lee está lejos, en un lugar donde ni Superman podría encontrar. Te recomiendo dar por finalizado ese contrato, ya que ni yo lo puedo traer de regreso.” Jason escupió a los pies de Wilson.

Slade no dijo nada, ni un gruñido, ninguna reacción, Jason se fruncio el ceño, era igual a Bruce, y él odia a Bruce.

“No sabes con quien te estas metiendo, un contrato no finaliza, solo se cambia el objetivo, tienes 24 hrs, entregame al Dr. y no me tomes por sorpresa, que no habrá segunda oportunidad Omega.” Slade se acercó, Jason miró con mucha sorpresa como Deathstroke aspiraba frente a él. “Ningún bloqueador funciona conmigo chico.” 

Jason iba a responder antes de sentirlo, como el olor golpeaba su fosas nasales, alfa, áspero, olor a muerte, pólvora y … dolor. Cayó al suelo, sentándose en el mismo, mientras veía como ese olor era de Slade, era imposible.

“24 horas chico.” Slade dijo mientras dejaba la escena, dejando a Jason en el suelo, Jason aspiró su ropa, había sido marcado por el aroma de Slade, pero era imposible, Jason podía sentir como su mirada se nublaba por la satisfacción de que un alfa lo oliera, que lo marcara de aroma.

Su cabeza comenzaba a doler mientras vomitaba en el pavimento. Jason no se dio cuenta, pero no muy lejos de él, Slade miraba cada uno de su movimientos. Levantó su auricular gruñendo

“Wintergreen, porque demonios no me dijiste que era un Omega, hay un omega involucrado.” Slade gruño mientras se quitaba su máscara.

No se involucran con omega, los evitaba, por no decir repudiaban.

“¿Quien? Slade este caso no involucra omegas.” Slade volvió a gruñir. “El chico, Dr. Johnson aka Jason Todd es un omega.” Slade espero la respuesta pero solo obtuvo un “Que mierda Slade, ese chico no es omega, es un beta, no utiliza bloqueadores, ni físicos ni en su sangre. Es un beta.” 

Slade frunció el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos recordando el aroma, olor dulce, pero a la vez empero, decidido, aunque olía a desamparado, a perdido.

Un omega sin manada, inestable y listo para marcar y criar.

Slade gruño, esperando que los instintos del chico le dieran al Dr, Lee. no quiere matar al chico, aunque sería una gran advertencia a la manada Wayne, pero… él no olía a manada Wayne, ni a Grayson ni a Wayne.

Odiaba los instintos, ya no era un adolescente tiene muchos años de control, para perderlos en una noche por unas caderas lindas.

Solo admiro como Jason seguía en el suelo, como los ojos del chico comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, Slade bufo antes de alejarse.

Dejando la escena de un Jason lleno de lágrimas en el suelo sucedió cerca del hospital.

La familia Falcone, una de las más grandes familias mafiosas de Gotham, donde su hijo próximo heredero Alberto, había tenido una aventura con una prostituta, la mujer desesperada, después de casi ser asesinada, corrió al hospital central, donde con una firma obligó a todo el hospital a internarla y salvar a su bebé, nadie más que el Dr. Lee aceptaron, Slade fue contratado por Carmine Falcone para eliminar a ese Dr. Lee por haber ayudado al nacimiento del bastardo, Slade sabía que era solo el comienzo, ya que, sin estar el doctor, los Falcone irían directamente por el bebé. Cuando Batman interrumpe su primer intento de matarlo, fue cuando Slade se dio cuenta de ese nuevo personaje en escena, Dr. Johnson, era fuerte, inteligente, cuando investigo más, descubriendo la identidad del hombre como el segundo robin y anteriormente Red Hood, quien se creía muerto luego de la lucha entre el, Joker y el murciélago.

Slade lo cazo, esperando que se comunicará con el Dr. alguna señal, tenía resguardado el hospital, la casa del Dr. Todo tenía observado, pero era como si hubiera desaparecido de la tierra, Deathstroke se frustró, con la probabilidad de que estuviera en otro planeta.

No le habían pagado lo suficiente para buscar fuera de la tierra.

Pero Slade se familiarizo con cada movimiento del segundo Robin, con quien hablaba, con quien dialogaba, cada respiración, cada movimiento, todo.

No tendría más satisfacción que obligar al chico que le diera al Dr. Lee, lo llevaría a la desesperación si era posible, y la simple idea de mostrarlo deblogado, un murciélago a su merced. Todo antes de describir que era un omega.

Slade no se involucra con Omegas.

\-------

Jason no recuerda mucho cuando regresó con Leslie, no recuerda nada, sólo breves momentos, solo recuerda despertar en su cama, cansado mentalmente.

Cuando reacciono miro como Leslie lo miraba preocupado.

“Tuviste un shock hormonal, Jason. Tu cuerpo se lleno de hormonas de manera excesiva, eras… como si estuvieras en una ronda de Calor.” Leslie miro como Jason bajaba la mirada. ¿Qué ocurrió? Tu nunca-- “ 

“Fui marcado con el aroma de un alfa, de hecho él pudo oler… Leslie, el me marco con solo su aroma, y dijo que olía a Omega… ¿Como es eso posible?--” Leslie lo miró atónito antes de negar.

“Eso es imposible… tu glándula está…” Leslie se acercó a la cicatriz en su cuello, frunció el ceño. “No puedo oler nada. S-soy un beta pero podría ser algo como mínimo.” 

“Necesito… Necesito ir al hospital, el trabajo…” Jason se levantó, aspiró su aroma, aun con el fantasma del olor de Slade.

Jason maldijo, recordando el tiempo límite. “Tengo que salir de aquí, necesito que te vayas por unas semanas.”

“¿Que--?” Leslie lo miró sorprendida, Jason cerró los ojos mientras tomaba el teléfono del departamento, marcando un número bien sabido.

No espero que alguien hablara de la otra línea. “S-soy Jason, estoy comprometido, necesito que alguien venga a resguardar a la Dra. Leslie Thompkins, necesita estar a salvo en las próximas 72 hrs. No necesito que se metan en mis asuntos, pero-- necesito que la salven a ella.” Jason colgó mientras miraba a Leslie.

“Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke, me dio 24 horas para entregar al Dr. Lee. Necesito salvarte, trabajaré mejor contra el sin algo que me comprometa.”

“¡Crees que te voy a dejar luchar con ese monstruo!” Leslie grito mientras miraba con furia Jason-. “¡Yo te salve! ¡Dos veces! ¡Cometí el error de dejarte en manos de Batman! Ahora me dices que debo dejarte a manos de un mercenario.” Leslie tomó el brazo de Jason. “¡Bruce nos puede ayudar, lo ha vencido antes!” Jason tomó el brazo de Leslie mientras atrajo a la mujer mayor a sus brazos. “No puedo volver, el me quito todo, pero puede cuidarte a ti, L. “Jason se alejó de la mujer. “Diles que no me busquen que se alejen, estaré bien, lo prometo.”

Leslie comenzó a llorar, Jason miró por la ventana como la oscuridad estaba en su punto máximo, pronto llegarán, pronto. “Cuidare de tu clínica, cuidare tu casa, estaré en el hospital pero no me busques por favor”

Leslie asintió.

Jason sabía, ahora era la presa principal. Aunque estaba enojado consigo mismo, por la ansiedad y emoción de encontrarse con aquel alfa.

Malditos instintos.

Jason salió ese día del departamento de Leslie, alquiló uno nuevo cerca del hospital, todo en el tiempo de menor de 24 hrs, Jason nunca confirmo quien fue por Leslie, tampoco intentó encubrir su lugar, la leve esperanza de que Bruce lo vigilara, que estuviera al pendiente de él, que lo salvará en caso de que Deathstroke hiciera algo.

Al final solo era una esperanza, de aún pertenecer a la Manada Wayne.

Jason pidio unos dias, no antes pasar todo el dia con el Bebé Falcone, llegó un momento cuando se acercó a la incubadora, tocando al pequeño con los guantes, verificando su cuerpo, que fácil podría destruir con sus dos manos, Jason sonrió como el pequeño ronroneo, demostrando que su recuperación iba exitosa.

Miro el reloj, apuntando las 24 hrs, el cazador vendría, tal vez Jason morirá, pero estaba listo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Jason sonrió cuando el aroma pesado dentro de ella.  
Jason volteo mientras cubría con su cuerpo la incubadora, gruño como Slade en su traje, estaba dentro de la habitación.

“Se acabo el tiempo, chico.” Jason sintió como sus instintos se elevaban, pero contrario aquella noche, Jason estaba más consciente, su mente le gritaba que sacará al alfa, y que salvará a su cachorro.

“Fuiste muy lento, Wilson.” Jason gruñó mostrando sus dientes. “Podemos hacer esto afuera, no aquí” Jason se puso nervioso como Slade miraba fijamente a lo que Jason cubría con su cuerpo.

“Tu vida, la vida del Dr. Lee, todo por ese débil cachorro. ¿Realmente vale la pena?” Slade se acercó lentamente, Jason solo podía permanecer quieto, apretando con cuidado la incubadora. “Es fuerte, he visto su progreso, todo un guerrero, un sobreviviente, dime, te recuerda a ti mismo, lo entiendo, también soy padre--”

“No creo que tus hijos aprecian tus enseñanzas, conocí a Rose, y creeme no tiene buena imagen tuya.” Jason sonrió como Slade gruño.

“Los Falcone pidieron que eliminara al Doctor de ese bebé, querían su cabeza pero ahora solo me pide que lo desaparezca, lo he meditado, no quiero una guerra con los murciélagos por matar a su hijo perdido… Te dare la opcion de desaparecer como el Dr. Lee.” Jason frunció el ceño, sus instintos aun gritando dentro de él.

“Creo que lo sabes no…” Slade sacó su espada mientras apuntaba a Jason. “Nadie más querrá involucrarse en el cuidado de ese neonato, no con dos Doctores desaparecidos, los Falcone lo quieren muerto, pero son lo suficiente cobardes para pagar por una muerte.”

Jason gruño áspero, Slade detuvo sus movimientos. “Aun sin que nadie lo cuide, el sobrevivirá.” El aroma fue llenando la habitación estilizada, el aroma de enojo, angustia, y sorpresa. 

Jason miró como el bebé no despertaba, no le afectan los olores, al contrario, el leve ronroneo inundó el lugar.

Fue solo esa fracción de segundo que se distrajo, con la cual Slade aprovechó para golpear el nervio del cuello de Jason, quien comenzó a perder el sentido, antes de que cayera al suelo, Slade lo atrapo.

“Pesas mucho para un omega, chico.” Slade lo levantó sobre su hombro, y antes de dejar la habitación, admiro al cachorro. “Espero que sobrevivas, este mundo necesita más guerreros, cachorro.” Slade sonrió, como el cachorro comenzó a ronronear más fuerte.

Pero el ronroneo cambio a llanto, cuando ambos dejaron la habitación.

Cuando se despertó, Jason maldijo mientras intentaba enfocar su mirada, la habitación era una bella estancia, la luz entrando por la ventana, Jason por un momento, solo por un instante, Jason creyó que estaba en la mansión, pero todo era un simple sueño.

“No estés tan decepcionado, chico.” Jason gruño como la voz de Slade ronca lo trajo a la realidad. “Hueles a decepción y tristeza, chico. Como todo un cachorro fuera de casa.” Jason intentó moverse, pero pudo sentir como sus manos estaban esposadas, y también, una correa rodeaba su cuello.

¿Porque los alfas siempres se van por el cuello?

“Creía que The Terminator nunca se dejaba dominar por sus instintos.” Jason se burló, ganándose un bufido del alfa. “Creo que hasta tu alfa interno puede mas que tu, Wilson.” 

“Son medidas drásticas y a mi parecer vulgares, pero no puedo tomar riesgos, después de todo, conozco a la Liga de las sombras, podrás salir de las esposas, pero el cuello de un omega sigue siendo débil…” Slade sonrio burlon. “Creo que el murciélago te dio el ejemplo.--”

“¡JODER!” Jason gritó mientras se movía fuertemente de la cama. “¡Si estuviera libre te mataría! ¡Colgaría tu cabeza en la mansión Falcone!” Slade miro como el azul de los ojos se ocultaba con un verde peligroso. 

“Lázaro… ¿Que tan bueno eras para que los Al Ghul usaran su pozo en ti, cachorro.” Slade acercó, aspirando el aroma, era embriagador, agradecia que pudiera usar más del 10% de su cerebro, ya que estaría en shock de intentar relacionar el aroma con la vista de apariencia del omega.

Su aroma era dulce, pero era nostálgico, era un dulce fuerte demostrando la determinación y peligro del omega.

“¡Oh creeme! ¡Puedo matarte, o mejor aun, puedo lastimarte!” Jason siguió intentando liberar, sus muñecas comenzaban a sangrar. Slade tomo su manos, deteniendolo.

Slade gruño. “No me pagaron lo suficiente para matarte, y menos lastimarte, ahora no quiero problemas con la Manada Wayne, ni arriesgarme que seas importante para los Al Ghul.” Ambos se estremecieron cuando la mano sin guante de Slade tocó las muñecas de Jason. 

“Mierda…” Jason gruño, mientras intentaba controlar la vibra de su cuerpo, Jason sabía que sus instintos omegas estaban felices con el toque del alfa. “Vuelveme a tocar y juro que te matare.” 

Slade río mientras volvía a aspirar el aroma. “Como puedes decir eso cuando tu aroma sola me indica que me acerque….”

“Tú reputación está cayendo Slade, ¿Que harás? ¿Qué dirán tus empleadores cuando descubran que fornicaste con uno de tus contratos?” Jason se sintió orgullo por el aroma furioso de Deathstroke. “¿Acaso… no puedes soportar a un omega?” Jason se acercó, temeroso, dejando la vergüenza de lado, mientras su mejilla estaba apoco centímetros de la barba de Slade. El collar en su cuello rozando fuertemente. “Lo volveré a decir, alejate de mi” Jason se alejó cuando ya no pudo hablar por la presión en su garganta. Desvió la mirada.

Intentando ignorar la mirada de Slade. Su aroma se volvió neutral, mostrando un control absoluto.

Slade no dijo nada mientras se alejaba. “Se calcula que el niño morirá sin apoyo en dos meses, al parecer avanzaba su mejoría por la cercanía de un omega en su recuperación.” Jason abrió los ojos atónito. “Tal vez creas que esa herida te quito todo, pero yo lo puedo oler, el cachorro también, algo que tal vez se pudo recuperar pero que Papi Murciélago no quiso intentar…” Jason bajó la mirada. “Sin ti cerca del niño, los médicos inexpertos en esa rama, se calcula que no durará más de 6 semanas más. Cuando eso termine te liberare, y procura no meterte en problemas.” 

Jason comenzó a volver a intentar salir de la cama, con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba regresar con el cachorro… sino morirá.

“¡Te pagaré lo que sea!” Jason gritó, con desesperación, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. “¡CUALQUIER COSA TE DARÉ PERO DÉJAME IR!” Jason gritó, la cama comenzaba a moverse, la sangre comenzaba a salir de sus muñecas, su cuello palpitando por el dolor.

“Ya no se trata de mí, chico esto es por honor, además, si no lo hago yo, contrataran a alguien más…” Slade miró fijamente como a pesar del dolor de su cuello y muñecas, Jason intentaba liberarse.

Aun luchando con el aroma de un alfa, con el peligro, Jason seguía luchando.

“¡No déjame salir! ¡P-por favor!” Jason grito aun mas fuerte mientras veía como Slade se alejaba, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. “¡N-no! ¡Alfa por favor!” Jason gritó, pero Slade solo cerró la puerta detrás de él. Jason seguir intentándolo, la imagen de la incubadora con el bebé en su mente. “¡N-no…!” Jason comenzó a sollozar mientras la imagen del bebé ronroneando en su mente continuaba torturando le.

Las próximas dos semanas se convirtieron en toda una rutina, Jason intentaba liberarse, sólo para caer desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, cuando estaba en ese estado, Slade limpiaba sus heridas, y con unas intravenosas lo alimentaba.

Esa rutina cada día, durante esas dos semanas, posteriormente, Jason dejó de luchar, Slade se sorprendió un poco, pero sabía que eso solo complica las cosas.

Jason dejó de comer, su aroma era un aroma de luto, su cuerpo musculoso comenzaba a mostrar una delgadez, sus ojos ya no eran un azul brillante si no un opaco oscuro. 

Slade gruño mientras al deja la comida, miraba como la del dia anterior estaba en el suelo, había retirado las esposas, cuando Jason comenzó a perder fuerza, pero redujo el cadena del cuello, para limitar más sus movimientos, pero jason podía sentarse sin problemas.

“No me pagaron para aguantar tus berrinches, chico.” Slade miro como Jason seguía sin mirarle al rostro. “Mátame entonces” Jason murmuró mientras escondía su rostro entre sus piernas. 

“No me pagaron para dejarte morir.” Salde dijo con cansancio, suprimiendo dentro de él todos sus instintos alfas, que le gritaban que resguarda al omega, que le diera todo lo que pidiera, que lo viera sano y feliz.

Velar por su vida, su estabilidad y salud.

“Entonces déjame morir…” Slade frunció en una línea recta su boca. “...No quieres tratar conmigo, deja que muera aquí. Y--yo…” Slade espero a que continuara, esperaba que al dejar salir todo eso, el omega dejara de comportarse esa manera, pero Jason callo. “Continua…” Slade gruño, enojado, pero Jason lo ignoro. “¡Continua!” Slade gruño mas fuerte, Jason después de mucho tiempo lo miro a los ojos, eran pesados, como si pudiera matar a Slade con ellos. “Vete a la mierda, viejo” Jason escupió en la cara a Slade.

Wilson perdió el control, tomó la barbilla de Jason, y su cara estaba furiosa. “¡Ya me canse de ti y tu estúpido instinto!” Jason bajó la mirada, pero Slade volvió a levantarlo más, hasta que Jason lo mirara a sus ojos. “Esta razón es por la que odio a los Omegas, estas triste porque te quité a tu cachorro. Bien, pero no tengo que aguantar esto, esperaba mas de ti, ya no eres un niño, se pierden hijos y cachorros cada momento de la vida, lo superas y continuas, creía que la muerte te había hecho maduro pero veo que aun crees en los cuentos de hada.” Slade apretó más su mano en la barbilla de Jason. “Eso es vivir, tu papa no vendrá a rescatarte, no vendrá dejarte a tu cachorro, nadie lo hará.”

Slade miro como los ojos de Jason se llenaban de lágrimas. “¡Crees que es por instintos!” Jason golpeo con la barbilla la mano de Wilson. “¡Se que nadie lo traerá de mi! ¡Así como nadie evitó que un lunático me matara con un bomba! ¡Que nadie mataría por mi, nadie me vengaria! ¡Creeme que eso lo se muy bien!” Jason llevó sus manos a su cuello, alrededor de la correa. “¡Quiero morir por impotencia! ¡Puedo salvar a ese cachorro pero estoy aquí!”

Slade miro como Jason comenzaba a gruñir. “Debería estar feliz porque por fin alguien me reconoce como omega, ¡Pero de qué me sirve! ¡No quiero ser un omega que vea morir a sus cachorros!” Jason miró con furia a Slade. “¡Tu dejaste morir a tus hijos, tu problema! ¡Yo lloraré, por no volverá a pasar! ¡No dejaré que pase eso!” Jason gruño aun mas. “¡Matare a todos los Falcone si es posible! ¡Si el muere lo vengare--!” Jason no pudo continuar como la boca de Slade cubría la suya, Jason golpeó al mayor fuertemente, y mordió la lengua del mayor como esta intentaba entrar a su boca. “¡Tendré sus cabezas, junto a la tuya!” Jason golpeó con su cabeza la de Slade, para alejarlo. “¡Matare a todos por mi cachorro!”

Slade saboreo la sangre de su lengua. Sus pupilas dilatadas por el desafío. “¡Matame! ¡Intentalo!” Slade dijo con emoción, como Jason gruñía. “No llores por ese cachorro, el morirá, pero vive para vengarlo.” Slade admiro como el verde volvió a dominar los ojos de Red Hood antes de salir de la habitación.

Slade podía sentir la emoción es su cuerpo, no lo había besado por sus instintos alfas, no, lo beso para ver la reacción, era como estar luchando con otro alfa.

Su corazon vibro al ver como un Omega lo amenazaba, como lo retaba, como lo golpeaba.

Al fondo de su mente, estaba celoso, Adeline Kane fue la única que lo enfrentó por sus hijos, pero ella era un Alfa, nunca tuvo esa determinación como la que vio en el omega.

Si fueran sus hijos, si ese cachorro, Todd lo hubiera salvado, hubiera matado a todos por salvarlo, estaba celoso, la imagen simple de llenar a Jason con sus hijos y como este cortaría la cabeza de cualquiera que les intentara hacer daño…

Sueños infantiles, Slade bufo por la propia realidad que su mente le hacía.

Cuando el mercenario llegó a su lugar, a su centro de armas, pudo ver la ciudad por cada cámara que había disponible.

“No lo hemos encontrado, Batman.” 

Slade bufo, había entrado infiltrado en las comunicaciones del Murciélago, si Jason supiera que todos los días lo han estado buscando… Pobres no tenían la idea de ...

“Debe de estar cerca, debemos de sacarlo de donde lo tenga Deathstroke. Los Falcone buscan su cabeza.” 

Slade frunció los ojos, pensando en todos los posibles escenarios… los Falcone no se atreverían, no son tan idiotas.

“Debemos buscar a Jason, sacarlo de Slade, y salvar al cachorro. Hay una recompensa para cada uno. Batman debemos hacerlo rápido, estamos cortos de tiempo.” Nightwing dijo con preocupación. “Lo hemos buscado en cada lugar de Gotham, en Bludhaven en todas partes, Damián confirmó que no están con la liga ni con All Caste…”

Deathstroke terminó sus comunicaciones, levantando su comunicador. “Wintergreen, dime, cuánto vale mi cabeza…”

“Vaya, eso fue muy rapido.” Slade no se sorprendió por lo rápido de la comunicación. “El niño se sigue recuperando Slade, el cachorro tiene una marca de olor enorme a tu aroma, médicos generales indican que el aroma a un alfa y omega le dieron fortaleza… Los Falcone quieren tu cabeza y la del omega, también la del niño, estamos hablando de 15 mil grandes, por cada uno. Y no hablo de Dólares, Slade. Fueron publicados el dia de hoy.”

Slade maldijo mientras golpeaba la pantalla.

Recordó como el cachorro ronroneo cuando capturó a Red hood en el hospital, como se pudo marcar de su aroma, solo lo conoció un momento…

En el fondo de su mente lo sabía, el día que conoció a Jason, ese día también su aroma marco al omega, todo era un maldito juego de su propio instinto Alfa.

Necesitaba cazar a los Falcone, si los mataba, no habría recompensa alguna.

“No alcanzo a llegar contigo Wilson, no podras son demasiados los que están buscando, y eso no es el único problema.” Slade gruño mientras Wintergreen continuaba- “Se descubrió que Red Hood es el Doctor Johnson, solo lo saben los villanos, ningún civil lo sabe… pero eso trajo un problema.” Slade solo miraba en la pantalla como Batman buscaba con desesperación. A que le tenía tanto miedo el murciélago.

“Es el payaso Slade, se fugó de Arkham, quiere al omega.” Slade gruño fuertemente. “Oh mierda… Slade te encariñas con el omega, con el omega de Batman, ¡Mierda Wilson!” 

“No es su omega…” Slade dijo mientras miraba detrás de él, Jason no estaba listo para pelear, pero recuerda su conversación de hace un momento…

“Consigueme un tanque, uno grande. Mataré a cada Falcone, y dejaré a Batman el payaso.” 

“¿Qué hay del omega?” Slade golpeo la computadora. “Bien lo dijiste, es el omega de Batman.”

Jason comenzó a mover sus brazos sus dedos intentando romper la correa, que bien era de fierro. Slade tenía razón, él era diferente, y salvará a ese cachorro, Jason logró hacer una apertura, pero eso le costó que se quebrar su dedo pulgar, escucho la puerta abrirse, y salto, tacleo a Slade, sentándose a horcajadas en el pecho de Slade sus manos alrededor de su cuello, como Slade lo miraba sorprendido, como Jason seguía apretando su cuello.

“Te dije que te mataría, Slade.” Jason gruño mientras sus manos rodeaban todo el cuello del alfa, Slade con sus manos tomaba sus hombros. Slade con su poco aire sonrió. Jason se estremeció como la mano del alfa acariciaba su mejilla.

“H-hay un precio por nuestras cabezas, los Falcone me traicionaron.” Slade dijo con voz entrecortada. “Puedes matarme a ahora, pero tendrás que enfrentarte a todos solo, o bien, puedes intentarlo después.”, Jason lo miro con duda sus manos aún alrededor de Slade, el ojos azules mirando con emoción. “Puedes creerme, yo no miento.” Slade siguió acariciando los brazos y mejilla de Jason. “Salvaré a mi cachorro si estas en medio no dudare en matarte.” Jason soltó el cuello de Slade, intento pararse pero las manos de Slade apretaron sus muslos. Jason lo miro con odio, pero Slade acaricio sus muslos. “Puede que ninguno sobrevivió…” Jason solo miro como Slade lo observaba, Jason bufo, no sabía que estaba haciendo pero… tal vez era su único momento.

Jason se agacho mientras conectaba sus labios con los de Slade, saboreando su labio, Slade devolvió el beso, era un beso áspero, rudo. Ambos sabían sobre esa tensión sexual desde que se conocieron, Jason gruño como las manos de Slade se posaron en su trasero. “Tengo gente que matar…” Slade gruño mientras acariciaba la mejillas de Jason con su barba. Marcándolo con su olor.

Jason no lo entendía, pero Slade si, lo marcaba porque sabía, que el murciélago y el Joker lo buscaban.

“Es tiempo de ir por tu cachorro, chico.” Jason sonrió, mientras se levantaba de Slade.

Era tiempo de ir a la Guerra.

Jason tomó sus armas las que podía, todo bajo la mirada de Slade, probó el alcance de los rifles.

“ No creo que a Batman le guste verte con armas.” Slade dijo mientras se acercaba Jason gruño. “Batman no es mi alfa.” 

“¿Y quién es tu alfa chico?” Slade dijo con duda, Jason bufo, “No necesito ningún alfa, ¿Interesado en la vacante?” Slade bufo. Pero antes de que respondiera, Jason nego. “Tenemos gente que matar, luego resolvemos esta mierda, lo que sea.” Jason guardó las armas en las ligas de armamento de sus muslos.

Cuando estuvieron listos, su primera parada fue el hospital. “El neonato necesitará la incubadora, debemos moverlo a un lugar seguro, yo los puedo distraer.” Jason dijo como Slade gruñia otra vez. “Yo lo distraeré tu salva a tu cachorro.”

“¡No! Tienen asegurado el hospital, esperan verme por el cachorro, como omega… lo ideal sería primero acabar con los Falcone. Luego venir por el cachorro.” Jason dijo mientras miraba a los tejados. “Los Falcone tienen dos sedes principales, una en Park Row, y otra en la costa este. Yo puedo atacar la zona Este, pero seguro que Carmine estará en Park Row.”

Slade sonrió decorado, mientras sacaba una máscara de dominio negra. “Yo tomaré la cabeza de Carmine, ese bastardo es mío, por poco hombre.” Jason se encogió de hombros. “Yo iré por Alberto, ese bastardo alfa, vengare a la madre de mi cachorro.” Jason se puso la máscara de dominio, recordando la emoción y la adrenalina de todo el escenario.

“No mueras chico.” Slade dijo con suavidad, Jason sonrió. “Yo no soy el viejo aqui.” 

Jason corrió mientras se dirigía a la zona Este, correría por los tejados, pero seguro que Bruce está al pendiente. Si Slade tenía razón, Bruce debe de saber la situación, necesita matar a Alberto antes de ir por su cachorro.

Nunca se dio cuenta, pero desde el momento en que se conectó con ese bebé, sus instintos había despertado, no eran por Slade, fueron siempre aquel bebe.

“¡Es Red Hood!” Alguien gritó, Jason sonrió mientras sacaba sus pistolas, y disparaba a los que se acercaban. No fallo ningún tiro, y siguió corriendo, llegaría con Alberto y le cortaría el nudo alfa del bastardo.

Jason respiro hondo cuando después de varios kilómetros, llegó a la zona Falcone. Pudo ver como era rodeado el edificio por un centenar de hombros, Jason necesitaba idear un plan, no fue hasta que escucho algo detrás de él, Jason disparo.

“Wow… tranquilo. “ Jason maldijo como Nightwing estaba frente de él. “Little Wing…” Jason bufo mientras ignoraba a Grayson. “Nombres claves Nightwing, todos saben que soy el Dr, Johnson pero no que soy Jason Todd.” Jason dijo mientras seguía viendo a los hombres de Falcone. “Dime que el bastardo no está aquí por favor.” Jason miró a Dick nuevamente, este estaba inmóvil, mirando el suelo. Jason elevo una ceja con duda. “¿Nightwing?”

“E--es solo que… ¿Es cierto, no? Digo el aroma-- todo esto…” Jason gruño. “¿De que carajos hablas?” Jason se sorprendió como Dick no lo miraba.

“Little Wing hueles a Deathstroke.” Jason abrió la boca sorprendido, aspiró su propio aroma, Dick tenía razón, apestaba al aroma de Slade. Jason se sonrojo como Dick volvió a aspirar su aroma. “¡Basta!” Jason gritó mientras Dick lo miraba y sonrió. “Estas sonrojado, Little Wing.” Jason sabía que se había vuelto a sonrojar. “Larga de aquí, N. Iré por la cabeza de Alberto.”

Dick frunció el ceño. “Jay… Se lo que pasó con Bruce, pero… no puedo dejar que mates a Alberto, no importa lo que Slade te haya dicho.”

“¿Hay un precio por mi cabeza? ¿Por la cabeza del cachorro de 32 semanas?” Jason dijo áspero como Dick bajaba la mirada otra vez. “Slade no me dijo que lo matara, yo tomaré la cabeza del bastardo y se los dare a MI cachorro como premio por sobrevivir.” Dick lo miró, con sorpresa detrás de su máscara de dominio. “Es mi cachorro.”

“¿También de Slade?” Jason gruño. “Solo mio. Nadie amenaza a un cachorro, pero este ya lo declaró como mío. De nadie más.”

Nightwing no dijo nada. “Llamaré a Robin, te ayudaremos, solo por favor… no mates enfrente de Robin, el aun es un poco inestable.” Jason elevo una ceja pero se encogió de hombros, pero fue cuando escuchó un disparo. “¡Es Robin!” Jason escucho como DIck maldijo detrás de él. Jason río antes de salir del escondite y comenzó a disparar a los hombres, Dick detrás de ellos.  
Robin intentó golpear a un hombre en la carga, pero fue cuando otro venia detras de el, Damian maldijo, pero el hombre nunca lo golpeo, ya que una bala le perforó el cráneo.

“¡Red te dije algo!” Robin miró como Nightwing grito mientras comenzaba a golpear a los hombres. Robin miró a Red Hood como reía. Antes de derivar a otro hombre con una bala.

“Ignora a la abuela, chico. Estos bastardos no lo valen.” Robin bufo un Tt antes de mirar a otro lado. 

“Claramente lo se, To-- Red Hood.” Damian miro como el hombre se encogió de hombros antes de mirar encima de él, su sonrisa se frunció. “Alberto.” Todd gruño mientras todos miraban como un hombre era metido rápidamente en el carro. “Bastardo.” Jason dijo antes de correr detrás del auto, disparando en las llantas blindadas, Jason cambio de balas, y antes de que fuera imposible, disparo en la llanta trasera, evitando que el auto continuará.

Jason sonrió antes de correr. 

“¡Jason!” Nightwing grito mientras el solo seguía golpeando a los hombres. “¡Robin ve a ayudarlo!” Robin bufo antes de correr detrás de Red Hood.

Jason corrió, veía como Alberto salió del carro, Jason disparó a su pierna izquierda, haciendo que el alfa cayera al suelo.

“¡B-basta te daré dinero! ¡Lo que quieras!” Alberto rojo mientras Jason se acercaba mas y mas. “¡Ese bastardo no vale nada! ¡Piensa en que te hará mi padre si me matas!” Jason río mientras disparaba en el hombro del alfa y este comenzaba a gritar de dolor.

“Tu y tu padre están muertos hoy, y para tu información, pudiste evitar esto si controlaras tu nudo alfa.” Jason miró con reojo como Robin se acercaba.

“Quería tomar tu cabeza, dársela de regalo al cachorro, pero no te matare, pero tampoco te salvaré. “ Jason disparo en el pecho, la bala no lo mataria, pero si haría que se desangraba.

“¿Porque no lo matas?” Jason miró sorprendido a Robin, quien se cruzaba de brazos. “Amenazó a un cachorro, un bebé, porque no tomar su miserable vida.” Jason miró un poco más al chico, se parece físicamente a Bruce.

“No vale tomar su vida, prefiero que sufra.” Jason tomó una nota mental de investigar más a fondo al chico. Jason sintió un escalofrío como una risa resonó en la costa, Jason abrió la boca con pánico, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió como una bala le daba directamente en el hombro. 

“¡Todd!” Escuchó al niño gritar, pero Jason lo detuvo. “Vete, corre.” Robin lo miro con duda, pero la risa se iba a haciendo más fuerte. “Corre Robin, corre con Nightwing. ¡AHORA!” Jason gruño como omega, Robin era aún un niño, un cachorro, sabía que el omega lo salvaría, Robin corrió, Jason logró suspirar mientras la risa salía de una lado del callejón. 

“¡Es lo mas hermoso del mundo! Fue taaaaaan conmovedor, regresar como toda una madre omega, ese Robin nunca me agrado, muy áspero, tu siempre serás mi favorito.” Jason gruño como Joker se acercaba a él. “Debemos de irnos a la fiesta mayor, mucha gente nos está esperando…” Joker sonrió en éxtasis como Alberto se quejaba en el suelo, sacó su pistola y disparó en la cabeza. “¡Lo siento pero esto es asunto familiar!” Joker disparo en la pierna de Jason después, quien se quejó de dolor, Joker solo tomo su otro brazo y lo medio en la cajuela, Jason sabía que su peso era menor al anterior, por eso el bastardo pudo con el.

Cuando Nightwing y Robin llegaron solo estaba el cadáver de Alberto y un charco de sangre.

“¡Me traicionaste debía hacer algo!” Carmine lloro mientras intentaba salir de la silla, a su alrededor una gran cantidad de cadáveres. 

“Teníamos un trato Carmine, yo cumpli con el trato, que el cachorro se marcará con mi aroma y sobreviviera no es mi culpa.” Slade dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara y apuntaba con la pistola a Carmine. 

“¡Te llevaste al omega! ¡Tenían algo! ¡Apesta a ti!” Carmine dijo con lágrimas, Slade gruño. Antes de disparar en la cabeza del hombre, terminando con los quejidos de dolor y lagrimas.

Slade miró a su alrededor, sabía que su ubicación ya estaba comprometida. Slade miro el techo del lugar donde estaban.

Dentro de él había un debate, todo el queria ir a buscar a Jason, y llevarlo al cachorro, ponerlos a salvo, pero su cerebro su parte lógica le indica que se vaya, que huya de esos raros instintos, que deje que el murciélago lo encuentre y lo lleve a casa.

Jason no era Adeline, el cachorro no era Grant ni Jericho mucho menos Rose. Jason no era su omega, era de la manada del murciélago.

Todo era instintos, no había nada sólido entre los dos, pero algo podía confirmar era que Jason era igual que el en una cosa.

Ambos estaban perdidos, no tenían familia a cual llegar, no tenían una pareja con quien tener una familia, con quien compartir logros y fracasos, él siempre pudo con sus instintos, años de experiencia lo respaldan, pero porque era diferente con Jason, por esa razón se alejaba de los omegas, siempre prefería a los alfas, cerró sus ojos mientras recordaba el beso de hace pocas horas, como el sentimiento de éxtasis de Jason encima de él, como sus muslos lo aprisionaba, como su cuerpo lo desafiaba.  
¿Cómo serán sus hijos? ¿Rubios como el? ¿Pelinegros como Jason? La simple idea, le causa un caos dentro de su cuerpo. 

Slade estaba tan jodido, siguió mirando el techo, aun meditando, se alejó cuando tomo una desicion.

Jason se quejo, como el dolor de su hombro y pierna le recordaba la situación, ya odia quedarse inconsciente, ya quiere paz.

“¡Hora de levantarse pajarito!” Jason abrió los ojos con pánico, como Joker comenzaba a reír. “¡Es hora de la fiesta! ¡La última vez huiste no pudimos partir el pastel!” Joker río mientras Jason intentaba liberarse, pero su cuerpo estaba rodeado de cadenas de hierro. “Ah… ah … no. Te lastimaras pajarito, y Papa Batman no le gustara.” 

“¡Jodete Joker!” Jason gritó mientras intentaba liberarse. “Pronto papá vendrá a la fiesta, y se que no le gustara nada tu aroma chico…” Joker dejo de reír pero no de sonreir. “Se supone que debes de no tener aroma, no puedes pertenecer a otra manada chico, debes estar solo. ¡Como Batman al inicio!” Joker sacó una cuchilla de afeitar y la paso aun lado al otro enfrente de la mirada de Jason. “Ninguno entiende, todos debemos estar perdidos, así funciona esto. ¡JAJAJAJA!”

Jason escupió sangre en la nariz el Joker. “Si bastardo, algunas cosas no cambian.” Jason sonrió, antes de sentir un golpe en su rostro.

“Vulgar, pero ¡siempre mi favorito! JAJAJA” Joker continuó golpeándolo. 

Jason sintió cada golpe, era como si resonaran en su piel, como si el golpe supiera donde iba, donde golpear, donde la piel lo esperaba, Jason miró como a lo lejos, una bomba de tiempo alumbraba con sus números de color rojo.

El destino es cruel, Jason regreso de la muerte, solo para repetirla de nueva cuenta, ¿Cuántas veces debía repetirlo? ¿Porque debe de aguantar que Bruce llegara tarde de nueva cuenta? 

Jason cerró los ojos, no le daría la alegría al bastardo de una reacción, solo penso en el cachorro, ¿Alguien lo salvara? Jason recuerda como ronroneaba por su aroma, Jason pensó mucho en el, pero hubo un momento donde recordó el aroma pesado de Slade Wilson, moriría sin saber si lo que sintió con Deathstroke fueron solo instintos.

¿Era atracción? ¿Tal vez pudo llegar a hacer amor? Nunca lo sabra, despues de todo, fue la única ocasión en su vida que había sentido todos esos sentimientos, hubiera sido un gran padre.

Un gran padre, no un bastardo como Willis, no un olvidado como Bruce.  
Jason respiro hondo mientras abría los ojos al contador, miró al payaso quien mostraba una desesperación.

“Tu y yo lo sabemos Joker. El no vendrá.” Jason dijo con cansancio como el Joker comenzaba a reír. “¡No JAJAJAJA! ¡Él vendrá por su pajarito! ¡Si golpeo más fuerte tal vez venga!” Joker iba a golpear de nueva cuenta antes de ser detenido.

Jason tenía la visión nublada, pero intento enfocar su mirada, era una sombra grande, imponente. El olor a lumbre, a furia pura. Jason gimió de dolor, pero era más un gemido de salvación.

“Te dije que no murieras, chico.” Jason abrió los ojos de sobremanera como sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería besar a Slade.

“¡Deathstroke Bebé!” Joker rió mientras miraba al anti héroe. “¡Llegas a punto del evento mayor! Matare al pajarito aquí, lo haré explotar, y ambos veremos como Papi Bats llora por su pajarito. ¡Un gran Final! JAJAJA” Joker miro como Slade apretaba mas su mano. 

“A menos que... “Joker sonrió sombríamente. “Es omega del murciélago Slade Y, alfa no roba a alfa, malo, malo--” Slade quebró el brazo del Joker. “¡JAJAJAJA!” Joker río mientras se alejaba unos metros, solo para reír mirando su brazo.

Slade se acercó a Jason. Mirando el estado del cuerpo y las cadenas. “¿Puedes moverte, cachorro?” Jason lo intentó, pero su cuerpo solo se retorció del dolor. “Dime que fracturas tienes… Ahora.” Slade dijo con alteración. Jason solo intento enfocar su mente. “Mie.-- mierda, costillas rotas, fémur roto, dos heridas de bala, hombro y pierna… sangrado interno…” Jason abrió los ojos aun su mirada enfocada al marcador de segundos, solo tenían un minuto para salir antes de la explosión. Jason miró a Slade. “--Vete.” Murmuró lentamente. La mirada que le dio Slade fue oscura.

“No me iré sin ti.” Slade gruño mientras rompía las cadenas, intentó levantar a Jason de manera suave. “Jason río con cansancio. “--- No alcanzaremos, salvate tu, Slade…” Jason se apoyó en el cuerpo de Deathstroke como este lo cargó en sus brazos. “Tienes que salvar a mi cachorro… si él vive estaré bien, dáselo a Dick, estará seguro con el.” 

“Callate, podemos…” Slade volveteo como el sonido de un arma cargada se escuchó a sus espaldas.

“No Arruines mi espectáculo, no esta vez.” Joker río mientras con su mano sana, apuntaba a la bomba. “¡Me llevaré al pajarito al mismo infierno! ¡JAJAJA!” Joker disparó el arma, Jason solo cerró los ojos.

Solo esperaba que Slade con su recuperación se salvara, al menos que el pequeño viviera. 

Eso le haría tan feliz.

Cuando Dick llegó, solo había escombros, el y Robin buscaron debajo del edificio derrumbado, fue en ese momento que Dick miró la escena.

Deathstroke en cuclillas, su cuerpo protegiendo algo entre sus brazos, sangrientos. “Slade…” Su armadura estaba rota, su máscara sólo mostraba su ojo sano, pero la sangre llenaba todo su cuerpo. Cuando se acercó, este le gruño.

“Deathstroke soy Dick, déjame ayudarte necesitas… Oh Dios.” Dick se acercó para mirar que protege Slade con su cuerpo, era Jason quien parecía tan pequeño por la posición, sangrando aún más que Slade.

Dick se acercó pero Slade seguía gritando alto, Dick entendió que eran sus sentidos alfas al peligro. “Alfa, necesito salvar a Jason…” Dick intentó entrar en la psicosis alfa de Slade.

“M-mio.” Dick no salía de su asombro mientras veía como Slade no apartaba su mirada del cuerpo de Jason, solo rogaba que no fuera tarde. “Necesito salvarte a ti… y tu omega.”

Slade lo miro, antes de abrir sus brazos, cuando Jason estaba a su alcance, cuando lo entro a Dick, Slade se desplomó.

Odiaba a Grayson, pero él los salvaría. No será tan tarde. Slade se dejó llevar por la oscuridad, solo con la mirada de Jason en su mente, el cachorro lo había intentando salvar, Slade se desmayó con una sonrisa.

Cuando se levantó, el aroma a antiseptico y medicinas, así como de Sangre inundo sus sentidos, podía sentir como sus heridas ya estaban sanando, lentamente pero debido a que soporto todo un edificio encima, estaba orgulloso.

“Eres un bastardo y suicida, Slade.” Slade miro como Wintergreen estaba a su lado. “Todo lo que ocasionaste por un contrato de 5 grandes. Debes de cobrar más caro.” Slade bufo. “¿Dónde estamos?” Slade preguntó mientras intentaba sentarse. Wintergreen lo miro con culpa.

“Estamos en la cueva del murciélago.” Slade parpadeo varias veces, antes de mirar a su alrededor, literalmente era una cueva. Sabía que estaba debajo de la mansión Wayne pero nunca pudo entrar como turista. “Estuviste fuera una semana. Tardaste mucho en tu recuperación, no eres indestructible al parecer.” Slade lo fulmino con la mirada. “También hablando de lo sentimental, escuche las grabaciones, peleaste con Grayson moribundo por tu omega.”

Slade frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. “¿Cómo está el?” Wintergreen se cruzó de brazos y suspiró con cansancio. “Estable, se recupera muy rápido, no tanto como tu, las heridas de balas fueron graves, tuvo dos paros cardíacos, sino hubiera sido porque había un médico profesional con los murciélagos estuviera muerto… Sabes, conozco a su abuelo, Pennyworth es un profesional, antes no nos mató a todos por tocar a su nieto.”

“¿Ya despertó?” Slade dejó salir un suspiro. Cuando William asintió. “Literalmente se levantó moribundo para estar contigo cuando dormías, muy lindo, agresivo, pero fuerte, creía que era un alfa cuando lo vi.” Wintergreen señaló hacia el techo. “Subió para ver el progreso del cachorro.” Slade parpadeó sorprendido. “¿Quien---?”

“Fui yo.” Slade hizo una mueca como Batman se acercaba a ambos. “Carmine había pagado a David Caín para matar al cachorro, mi hija Cassandra me aviso y pudimos salvarlos…” Slade lo miro con duda. “Jason… él ya lo sabe, sino hubiera sido que llegaras con el…”

“¿Joker?” Batman inflo el pecho antes de negar con la cabeza. “Sin cadáver aún.”

“Sabes que lo cazaré y lo matare.” Batman asintió. “Entonces… creo que acabe con esto.” William lo miro con duda. “Jason-- Red Hood ya está con su manada, y tiene a su cachorro, yo me vengue de Carmine, es hora de continuar.”

Batman no dijo nada solo hizo una línea con su boca.

“Son bienvenidos aquí, siempre. Te debo un gran favor” Slade se paro de la camilla medica, solo poniéndose unos pantalones y sus botas. “Algun dia lo cobraré sin duda.” Slade comenzó a caminar, con William detrás de él.

“Entonces se acabó todo, eh.” Slade asintió mientras veía la salida de la cueva, dando un sendero en las afueras de la mansión. 

“Ni lo pienses, bastardo.” Slade sonrío cuando escucho la voz detrás de el. Con una muleta, y su cara aun de color negra en varias zonas por los golpes. Su aroma dulce, más nítido que nunca. “¿Creías que solo era levantarte e irte? Eres un viejo tonto, Wilson.” Jason gruño. 

Wintergreen miró a ambos, antes de dirigirse a Slade. “Yo me iré, me avisas que sucedió luego”

Cuando estuvieron solos, Slade se dirigió a Jason. “Estas con tu familia, estarás a salvo, podras ser Red Hood, tienes tu cachorro y ya eres omega otra vez… nunca dejaste de serlo. ¿Qué más necesitas de mi?”

Jason mordió su labio antes de sonrojarse. “Lo quiero todo.” Slade lo miró con sorpresa. “Quiero todo de ti, quiero saber si esto es más que solo instintos, ver a mi cachorro crecer, matar a cualquiera que amenace a mi familia.” Jason se acercó, sus brazos se posaron en los brazos cruzados de Slade. “Quiero terminar lo de la habitación, quiero que me conozcas y conocerte.” Slade bufón burlón, antes de bajar sus brazos y posarlos en las caderas musculosas de Jasón, éste se estremeció, pero rodeo el cuello de Deathstroke con sus brazos. Sus bocas estaban a leves centímetros. “Quiero tu olor, en mi cuerpo, que me presumas como tu omega, quiero perderme contigo.”

“¿Síndrome del salvado? ¿Estocolmo?” Jason se rió, una risa genuina. “Tuve una semana completa para diferenciarlo, pero desde el principio lo supe.” Jason se acercó, Slade inconscientemente apretó las caderas con sus manos. “Quería que me tomaras como tuyo, que me reclamaras. No me respondiste si estabas interesado en la vacante…” Slade aspiró el aroma, una invitación, un desafío.

“Soy pésimo padre, pésima pareja y te hare sufrir.” Jason tarareo mientras unió sus labios con los de Slade, fue un beso lento, diferente a su primer beso, Jason gimió cuando la lengua de Slade entró en su boca, cuando se separaron por aire, Jason pasó su nariz por la mejilla de Slade. “Lo aguantaré, creeme.” 

Slade sonrió mientras levantaba a Jason, este cruzaba sus piernas en su cintura, y Slade lo apoyaba en un árbol cercano.

“No puedo ayudarte aquí.” Jason jadeó fuertemente, mientras movía sus caderas para que rozara con el miembro de Slade. “Llevame contigo, iré a donde sea.” Slade sonrió como un lobo. 

“Vamos por el cachorro, para llegar a anudarte, y verte pedir por mi nudo, omega.” Jason se rió, burlándose. “Tu lloraras por mi, alfa.”

\---- Vancouver, Canada Siete años después.---

“Mierda… ahh dios.” Jason jadeo como Slade lo embestía, como el miembro de Slade entraba y salía completamente de él, sus manos y rodillas dolían. Su trasero estaba rojo, pero la sensación valía la pena al sentir como se llenaba su entrada con el pene de su alfa.

Slade lamió su cuello, dejando besos en la marca de unión, que estaba encima de su cicatriz. Sus manos estaban en sus pezones, apretandolos mientras continuaba embistiendo.

“Mi nombre no es Dios, Jay.” Slade gruño mientras besaba la oreja de Jason. Es jadeo y murmuró. “J-jodete.” Jason movió sus caderas buscando más friccion entre su entrada y el miembro, podía sentir como el nudo comenzaba a hincharse. 

“¿Quieres mi nudo?” Jason asintió mientras Slade salió completamente de él, antes de entrar de manera completa, Jason jadeo como Slade lo anudaba, Jason se vino cuando Slade lo sentó en su miembro, y el nudo llegaba más profundo.

Ambos jadeando mientras estaban sentados en la gran cama, Jason se dejó caer en el cuerpo de Slade, ronroneo al sentir el nudo llenándolo por completo, y Slade acariciando su estomago. Jason gruño por el gesto.

“No.” Jason gruño como Slade bufaba a su espalda, aun acariciando su vientre. “Tenemos un trato.”

“Los contratos donde están involucrados no valen.” Slade beso su marca de pareja. “Solo esta por supuesto”

Jason golpeó el muslo de Slade. “Quedamos en esperar, viejo.”

Slade apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Jason. “Que puedo decir, me encanta verte embarazado, no me puedes culpa por amarte…”

“Repito, no.” Jason acarició el cabello de Slade, eran esos toques cariñosos que Jason adoraba más, era un romántico, no lo puede negar. “Thomas tiene dos años, dos años bastardo.”

Slade tarareo, mientras sentía como el nudo comenzaba a bajar. “Pero aun asi tomas mi nudo, Jason.”

Jason se sonrojó antes de levantarse cuando el nudo dejó de aprisionarlos. Slade lo ayudo a pararse del nido y ambos fueron al baño, cuando salieron, aún estaban besándose.

“Tenemos algo hoy, recuerda.” Jason sonrió como Slade perdía su buen humor. “Odio a Grayson.” Jason se encogió de hombros. “Yo Odio a Bruce, pero no es por nosotros.”

Slade le dio un último beso, antes de salir de la habitación, donde ambos fueron atacados por un niño de 5 años.

“¡Por fin salieron! ¡Porque demoraron tanto tiempo! ¡Perderemos el vuelo!” Jason suspiró, mientras Slade acariciaba la cabeza con cabello negro. 

“Baba está cansado, Nicola.” El niño inflo sus mejillas mientras abrazaba a Jason. “Siempre esta cansado para jugar conmigo. Baba préstame atención.” Jason sonrió mientras comenzaba a repartir besos en el rostro del niño, sacando grandes risas. Slade no dijo nada, pero miraba con orgullo la escena.

“Intente detenerlo pero se levantó desde las 6 AM. Está más emocionado de lo normal.” Un niño más grande, pero muy flaco llegaba con un bebé en sus brazos. El mayor era rubio, con unos ojos verdes, ocultos de unas grandes gafas, en el bebe tenia el cabello gris plateado.

“Gracias por cuidar de tus hermanos, Arthier.” El niño sonrió, y se sonrojo. “Papa, quedamos en que me llamarian Peter. Me gusta más.”

“Papá siempre nos llama por nuestro segundo nombre, nunca me llama Alexander, al único que no llama asi es a Thomas.” Alexander dijo mientras seguía abrazado a Jason.

“Es porque odia el segundo nombre de Thomas.” El bebe río mientras Slade lo cargaba. “Lo convenceré algun dia de quitarse ese feo nombre. “

Jason gruño. “Sobre mi cadáver, Wilson, solo estas celoso. Mi bello Darcy.” El bebé elevo sus brazos como Jason lo cargaba. Slade bufo. 

“¡Papa! ¡ Baba! ¡El vuelo!” Alexander dijo mientras corría, no sin antes besar a sus hermanos en la mejilla.

“¿A quien salió Alexander?” Peter preguntó, Slade se cruzó de brazos, Jason solo se encogió de hombros.

El peor destino de Slade, que su hijo fuera una vil copia de Dick Grayson.

“Es hora, debes llegar a Gotham antes de que el aeropuerto esté lleno, y recuerden.” Jason miró a los cuatros hombres. “Nada de armas, nada de muertes ni contratos.” Señaló a Slade. “Nada de bromas o travesuras a sus tíos, den una primera impresión buena, sino, nunca más iremos.” Jason dijo mientras todos bufaron.

Jason sonrió mientras era rodeado por un abrazo de sus hijos de Slade.

Regresaría al que fue su hogar, con su manada.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco la paciencia, se que esperan muchas actualizaciones, pero necesitaba algo para motivarme, esa motivacion es en este reto propio.
> 
> Recorde una escritura poco utilizada mia, de mis primeros trabajos, pero es un recordatorio que puedo continuar con este hobbie.
> 
> Esta en beteo la historia, tendra Drabbles por el final, espero les guste y les dejo los personajes que muchos no recuerderan. Ya que hay referencias prerebot.
> 
> Carmine Falcone: Un mafioso de Gotham, utilice a los Falcone por los primeros comics.
> 
> Alberto Falcone: Alfa e hijo de Carmine.
> 
> Adeline Kane: Ex Esposa de Slade Wilson. Alfa en esta historia.
> 
> Joe Wilson: Seguno hijo de Slade con Adeline, Jeriho en mis historia sigue muerto.
> 
> Grant Wilson: Primer hijo muerto.
> 
> William Wintergreen: Amigo y mayordomo de Slade, lo ayuda pues.
> 
> La historia es un omegaverse, tiene lenguaje UNIVERSAL, no quiero quejas de que es hombre no puedes referirte de esa manera, borrare cualqueir comentario, si no te gusta NO LEAS.


End file.
